Unexpected
by MsLane
Summary: Season 3, I suppose you could say definite spoilers for 3x03.  The scene where Rachel's the only one standing reading the cast list broke my heart, so this is me making it all better. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, I really truly do know that I've got other stories I'm working on. However that being said this wouldn't go away. It broke my heart when Rachel couldn't even be happy that she got her dream role all because of everything else. I'm going to stop rambling on now. Reviews would be lovely. And for those of you who read this and who are waiting for an update to 'Never Let Me Go' I'm working on the next chapter promise (: xx Reviews would be nice...please? xx**_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations."<p>

Rachel's head snaps up and she twists her body around the piano bench towards the voice.

"Quinn! I-I didn't realize anyone was still here, I thought everyone left already…" She stops once she finally really registers what Quinn had said, "What?"

The newly reinstated blonde bites her tongue to stop from smiling too widely as she walks closer to the tiny brunette.

"I said congratulations. For getting the part. You got your dream role. Maria, right?"

Rachel's eyes widen and before she can think to filter herself, words are spilling from her lips, "You…You actually listen when I talk? You remembered." Her voice is one of pleasant surprise.

This time Quinn allows herself a real smile as she looks down at the seated brunette before her, "Of course I do. It's hard _not_ to listen to you. Who doesn't know that she's your dream role? She's pretty much all you've wanted to play. Let's not forget Elphie though."

_Elphie?...Wicked!_ Rachel's eyes widen and her jaw actually drops, "You…Wicked!"

The blonde tucks a lock of hair behind her ear in an attempt to hide the blush on her face, "You aren't the only one who happens to like musicals and plays Rachel."

Quinn leaves out the part about her researching all about the play, reading the book and re-watching the DVD…just like she's done with every single musical that Rachel has mentioned and has sung a song from.

Rachel nods, "Of course. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't assume, it's just that you haven't said or even alluded to…well I must say it's a pleasant surprise. I just, didn't expect it."

After a beat or two Rachel starts to get fidgety and she turns back around to face the piano, "What are you doing here?" she asks quietly.

The blonde frowns slightly but walks up and takes a seat beside the brunette, "I told you. I came here to congratulate you."

Rachel's fingers stop playing with the hem of her skirt as she nods slowly, "You wanted to congratulate _me_?"

Quinn nods and softly starts tinkering with the piano keys. She doesn't say anything for a while and Rachel thinks that she isn't going to get anything else out of the blonde but just when she's about to open her mouth to speak, Quinn beats her to it.

"Mercedes may have wanted the role…But she didn't want it half as much as you did Rachel."

Rachel couldn't even open her mouth, her heart was hammering in her chest and her throat was constricting. Did Quinn really just say that?

"More than that…You actually work for it, you don't just show up and expect it all to happen. Mercedes…she isn't like you Rach…el."

Not entirely sure why, Rachel's eyes started to get misty. Was someone actually saying she deserved it?

Quinn turns so she's sort of facing the brunette, "I just thought you deserved to feel happy about getting the role." The blonde gives her a small smile and then turns to leave.

Rachel gently takes a hold of her hand and just holds it, surprised that Quinn isn't pulling her hand away.

"I would have been perfectly grateful to play Maria alongside her."

Quinn sits back down, her hand still in Rachel's.

"I would've been crushed had I not gotten it at all, but I'd have still been proud of her achievement."

Quinn nods and quietly interrupts, "There's no way she would have gotten it instead of you Rachel. You were born to play Maria."

Not entirely certain why she's feeling so open and forthcoming with Quinn but not really shying away from it Rachel softly says, "I thought we were friends. When we both got called back I had offered a hug in the spirit of camaraderie and well that didn't work very well. And when we got double-cast…I thought we were friends."

Quinn's heart clenches and instead of just allowing her hand to be held, she turns her hand over and grips Rachel's, "I'm not going to sit here and make excuses for her because honestly there aren't any. I'm…" she pauses and squeezes Rachel's hand slightly, "sorry." Rachel's eyes widen but she keeps her mouth closed as Quinn continues, realizing how unusual it is for the blonde to really open up and to even apologize, "I'm sorry that she decided that getting the role and being the lead was more important than keeping your friendship."

They sit in silence, hands clasped together, Rachel absentmindedly using her other hand to trace patterns across Quinn's.

"Thank you."

Quinn looks up at the brunette, tilting her head slightly.

Rachel offers her a sad smile, "For congratulating me. You're the only one who has."

The blonde's chest constricts, "Finn…Kurt didn't?"

Rachel keeps her smile on her face but shakes her head, "He's most probably the last person, other than Mercedes, who's going to congratulate me."

Furrowing her brow trying to figure out why that would be, Quinn raises an eyebrow and Rachel sighs, "He's uh mad at me for running for Class President."

Quinn's eyes narrow, "Why? Is he afraid of more competition?"

Rachel frowns but decides to address the first question, "He believes that…he should win because he'd be able to help the gay community and do something for the LGBT and that if I run and win it wouldn't be of any help at all."

Quinn growls and Rachel is oddly ecstatic with the reactions she's getting from her. Sure they're not exactly the best of friends but it's oddly comforting to know that there's at least one person that either of them can just be themselves around.

"That's completely and utterly ridiculous Rachel!"

The brunette's eyes widen at the outburst and Quinn is sorry that she made the tiny diva flinch so she softens her gaze and drops her voice down to a quieter decibel, "How would you being elected not help the LGBT community? How is you running any different than Brittany running?"

Rachel shrugs slightly and drops her gaze down to her lap, oddly comforted by the sight of her tan skin encompassing Quinn's lighter one.

Quinn lets herself simmer as her brain shoots off a million and one different reasons. The one that stands out first is that Kurt knows that had he said anything, anything at all, that Santana would deem as mean he would have gotten his sorry ass kicked for saying it and upsetting Brittany. However he can get away with it with Rachel because he figured no one would call him on it.

Quinn growls and her eyes furrow further and unknowingly her hand is gripping Rachel's tighter, making the brunette aware of her growing anger.

"Quinn." Rachel says softly, rubbing her hand across the back of the blonde's hand.

Hazel eyes soften as she whispers, "How can you not be a good candidate? How can he say that? You have two dads, you've constantly supported Kurt, you tried starting a Gay-Lesb-All club, and against better judgment you've actually shown your support for Santana and Brittany when they sang Landslide."

Rachel is past being surprised by just how much Quinn actually pays attention. She nods her head slowly and shrugs, "It's perfectly alright Quinn. I will simply need to find a way to apologize to Kurt for,"

She's cut off by a tug of her hand and Quinn's face being mere inches away from her face, her Hazel eyes wide and swirling with emotion, "Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. You've done _nothing_ wrong. The only reason why he's even running is to make it look good on his college application form. So all that 'I would make it better for the gay community' is just a bunch of bacon. He wasn't even going to make it into his running campaign when Brittany came up with it."

Rachel's eyes widen slightly as she takes a breath, "Brittany?"

Quinn smiles slightly and nods her head moving back slightly, "She is the unicorn."

Rachel gives her back a half smile but then drops her gaze, "Why is it that I can never seem to keep friends?"

The blonde's heart breaks and before she can say anything Rachel is carefully yet quickly disentangling their hands and rushing away from the piano.

It takes a second for Quinn to realize what's going on and she thanks years of cheerleading for her reflexes because she's up out of her seat within seconds and holding onto Rachel's hand in less, "Rachel wait. Where are you going?"

Quinn is horrified when she notices tears making their way down Rachel's cheeks and for some reason her gut reaction is to catch them and wipe them away, and her second reaction is to pull the brunette close to her into a hug.

She surprises herself by actually doing both. She pulls Rachel closer to her slowly, and carefully wipes the tears away from her face, rubbing her thumb across her cheek as she continues to draw her in closer to her body, wrapping her other arm around her waist, "Don't cry, please don't cry. I didn't want to make you cry."

Which seems to make Rachel cry even harder, silent tears, each drop seemingly filled with so much pain finally being let out for the right reasons instead of sneakily escaping when she sings a solo.

Quinn drops her hand away from Rachel's face and wraps both arms around her waist, not surprised when Rachel's arms grip her tighter around the shoulders.

Finn should be here with his girlfriend. Finn should be the one she's taking comfort from. Finn should be here telling her it's alright. Finn should be supporting her with everything he is.

But it's Quinn. Quinn is the one here with Rachel. Quinn is the one she's being given comfort from. Quinn is the one telling her it's alright. Quinn is the one supporting her with everything she is.

The blonde coos softly when Rachel finally pulls back after what seems like hours, nose red from crying, eyes still damp, tears clinging to her eyelashes, cheeks flushed, "Hey."

Rachel's lip trembles as she sniffs and quietly whispers a broken, "Thank you."

Quinn's heart melts and she shakes her head, wiping away at some wayward tears, "Please don't thank me. I…I haven't been the best person to you, but I promise you I'm going to try. You offered me your friendship on more than one occasion and I've turned you down and I understand completely if you don't want it but I'm asking for you to give me a shot, please. I want to be your friend. I want to be the one here for you. I want to show you that I can be that for you."

Rachel's eyes refill with tears and immediately Quinn thinks she's said something wrong, "It's okay! No hey don't cry! It's fine, it really is, I understand completely!"

At Rachel shaking her head Quinn stops talking, completely and utterly confused.

"I'm going to hug you now." the brunette whispers and at Quinn's silence she wraps her arms back around Quinn's neck and holds her close. It takes the blonde a few seconds to get with the program but once she does she's wrapping her own arms around Rachel's waist just as tightly and she even allows herself a moment to enjoy the closeness offered to her by Rachel, she allows herself to be comforted by her.

When Rachel pulls back Quinn gives her a tiny lopsided smile which Rachel returns.

"Well I can definitely say that this is unexpected."

Quinn ducks her head and shakes it before lifting it back up and looking into Rachel's eyes, "Really?"

Rachel nods biting her lip, "It's not every day that the prettiest girl I've ever met, who is so much more than that, comes by and offers me friendship."

Quinn's cheeks blush on their own accord but she valiantly fights through it, "Is it a bad thing?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No, no it most definitely isn't a bad thing."

The blonde smiles and shuffles her feet, "Good because I was wondering if you'd like a campaign manager. I'm offering up my services."

And before Rachel can say anything Quinn continues, "And no this isn't about me wanting you to elect me as vice president or council or anything like that…this is what friends do. I uh…also wouldn't be averse to running lines with you, although I'm sure you probably know all your cues already."

Quinn is near blinded by the smile Rachel gives her, "Really Quinn? You mean it?"

The blonde smiles and shrugs slightly, "Of course."

And as Rachel dives into an in-depth description of her running campaign Quinn can't help but to think that this is definitely the start of a beautiful _something_.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So first and foremost I just really want to thank the reviewers who reviewed the first chapter. I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to write a second chapter or not, but I guess the fates have spoken hahah. Also I'm not entirely sure this is what you all had in mind when you asked me to continue but it's where I took it._**

* * *

><p>Rachel is a lot of things. And if asked she would tell you exactly what she is a lot of.<p>

She is a wonderful singer/actress. She's a great friend if given the chance. She's hilarious if she does say so herself.

What Rachel _isn't_ however is stupid.

So the minute she sees Quinn walk into the choir room with a barely there hello thrown in her direction after a few days of absolutely amazing camaraderie, she knows something is bothering the blonde, more so than usual.

Whether Quinn will admit to it and actually talk to Rachel about it is another matter altogether.

Rachel clears her throat slightly and makes her way to the seat beside the blonde, "Hey Quinn."

The blonde mumbles a hell and continues looking through her messenger bag.

Rachel tentatively places a hand over Quinn's in an attempt to stop her from digging in her bag and look at her. It works. The blonde takes a deep breath and meets Rachel's eyes.

Rachel gasps once she notices the way hazel eyes are swimming in unshed tears, "Q-Quinn?"

Quinn shakes her head and shakes off Rachel's hand as well, "Don't. I'm fine."

The tiny brunette frowns and she cant in good conscious go on with whatever it was she was doing knowing Quinn isn't fine.

Rachel braces herself for Quinn lashing out as she once again reaches for Quinn's hand, "Quinn please."

She's beyond surprised when Quinn simply hunches over into herself.

The brunette furrows her brow and tries to gently get Quinn to look at her again, "Quinn…You're scaring me. What's wrong?" She whispers quietly close to the blonde's ear.

Quinn draws in a shaky breath and lets it out as she says, "I'm such a bad person."

Rachel's eyes widen, "No you."

Quinn cuts her off, lifting her head and facing the brunette completely, eyes wrought with a mix of emotions, "_Yes_ I am."

Rachel is thrown when she sees the blonde looking so devastated and broken, "Why? Why do you think so?"

Quinn shakes her head no and goes to turn away from the brunette but Rachel is having none of that. She puts her hand under Quinn's chin and holds her face gently, "Let me be there for you."

The former cheerleader shakes her head, her eyes tearing up against her will, "You'll hate me." She whispers.

Rachel's heart clinches, "I don't think I could ever hate you Quinn."

Quinn laughs humorlessly, "How can you not? How can you not hate me, when I hate myself?"

Rachel gasps and she stops breathing and her heart stops beating and it's as if the whole world suddenly stops.

"What?"

Quinn shakes her head, and throws her head back, eyes looking up at the ceiling trying desperately not to cry, "I'm trying to get custody of Be…my baby. I'm not even sure what I'm doing, but all I know is that's what I'm trying to do. Gain custody. Your…Shelby, she told me she wants me in her life but not with the pink hair and the 'mess'…I uh decided that if changing my appearance is what it was going to take to see her that's what I was going to do...She's my baby; I'm her mom, not Shelby."

Rachel's eyes soften and her heart breaks, "Oh Quinn."

At Rachel's soft words Quinn looses it, her tears start falling and Rachel's heart breaks.

She pulls her close, wrapping an arm around the blonde's body tightly, running her fingers through blonde tresses trying to reassure her.

"I just…I want her to love _me_. I need someone to love _me_. Puck…He got to see her and he held her and…I just, she would have loved me unconditionally right? If I didn't give her up?"

Rachel tightens her hold and allows Quinn the time to let out all of her questions and pent up feelings before speaking quietly once the blonde calms down, "Quinn…Beth, she's loved. Incredibly loved. And from what I've been told Shelby's a great mother. And yes you're right, you gave birth to her, but Quinn you're still so young, you've got your whole life ahead of you. I'm not saying you couldn't or wouldn't do a good job raising her, because I'm sure you would, but it wouldn't be the same. You, Quinn…" She takes a breath and replays what Quinn had said in her mind, "Quinn, what is this really about?"

The blonde shakes her head, her body stiffens when Rachel asks that question.

Rachel runs her fingers through Quinn's hair and softly asks her again, "Please let me in."

Quinn shudders and grips Rachel's waist and the brunette thinks she's finally going to tell her but then she's being pushed away and Quinn is suddenly standing and shaking her head, her eyes shining but hard and Rachel knows that the blonde has shoved her defenses all the way up.

"Stop! _Stop_ trying to make this okay. It isn't okay. None of this is okay and this friendship, thing between us, that's all it is, this isn't an invitation for you to start trying to help me. I don't need help. I don't need you to try and make me feel better. After _everything_ I've done I don't deserve it! I'm a bad person and that's just how it is. I cant believe I actually thought to take Beth…Oh God."

Suddenly it's as if all the energy is drained from her and Quinn sinks to her knees right where she's standing, tears flowing freely from her eyes, "Beth…_Beth."_

Rachel is on the floor immediately, drawing the blonde towards her, and even though she attempts fighting her off Quinn isn't trying that hard and Rachel has her in her arms completely within seconds.

The brunette isn't stupid and isn't so self-centered that she doesn't know that this was the first time Quinn has said Beth's name aloud. She's surprised however that she's around to hear it. The name sounds so tragically beautiful coming from Quinn.

"Beth." Quinn whimpers out, shutting her eyes tighter still trying to quell the oncoming tears, willing herself to stop crying, "What have I tried to do? God Rachel I."

The brunette shakes her head and hushes the blonde pulling her even closer still, "Breathe Quinnie, please. Deep breaths. Follow my lead, in…out. Come on Quinn, yes just like that. In…Out."

Rachel keeps that up for a while, over exaggerating her breathing making sure Quinn is following her, calming her down.

"That's right, okay."

Quinn pushes herself away from the brunette and she searches her eyes for any hint of hatred or disgust and upon finding none her lip trembles because how did she even deserve this?

"Rachel I can't."

Rachel interrupts her, "Quinn…I need to say something, but I really need you to listen. Can you do that?"

Upon Quinn's nod Rachel nods once as well and reaches for Quinn's hands, "You _are_ loved Quinn."

And just like that Quinn is reduced to tears. They're silent but they _are_ there, making their way down her cheeks taking paths already made by the preceding tears, how can someone she's hurt so many times before be trying to comfort her so willingly? So selflessly! Shelby is her birth mother. Shelby is who sought her out and then decided that she didn't want a teenage daughter. Shelby turned her back on Rachel. "Oh God."

Before Rachel can even say or do anything Quinn is pulling her in close and hugging her so tight it's as if her life depends on it, "I'm sorry Rachel. I am so sorry. I didn't think. I'm so sorry."

Rachel wants to ask what she's apologizing for but she doesn't really have to because Quinn sighs as she tugs her even closer and whispers, "Shelby…She adopted _Beth_." She barely whispers her name but Rachel hears her loud and clear.

The girl holding her is apologizing to her for something she had no control over, and she tells her as such, "Quinn you're being ridiculous. You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong."

The blonde shakes her head resolutely, "I let her adopt my baby. I-She wanted to reconnect with you and then after that…Even after that I hoped she'd adopt her. I didn't think about how this would affect you. I, oh God, I'm so sorry Rachel. I promise you I didn't do it to hurt you. Oh God, Rachel please believe me. I know I'm a bitch and I haven't done much to make you think otherwise but God _please _believe me when I say that I didn't want to hurt you."

Rachel closes her eyes and as she feels Quinn pull away and feels her eyes on her she shakes her head, "I know Quinn. I believe you."

Quinn raises a hand tentatively and brushes it across Rachel's cheek, "I'm sorry it didn't…"

Rachel's eyes flutter open the second she feels Quinn's hand on her cheek and she stops her from continuing her sentence, "I'm not sorry at all. I mean, yes I would have loved to be able to have a relationship with her. But she's made it abundantly clear that she wants nothing to do with me. What she wanted was a little baby and you Quinn were able to give her that. Baby Beth is going to be so loved and she's going to be provided for and cared for and she's going to have a really good life and that's because you took the decision to let her have the opportunity to have that."

Quinn sniffs but she isnt crying, and she continues holding onto Rachel's cheek and gaze, "You can be in her life, in fact I think that's what you want. You're just scared which is understandable."

Quinn's gaze falls and it's now Rachel who guides Quinn's face back up to look at her, "I couldn't help but pick up on the fact that you said you wanted her to love you. Quinn no matter what, she's a part of you. I don't think she can _not_ love you. It's in her DNA."

Quinn shakes her head slightly and whispers out hoarsely, "I just…I need somebody to love me. No one cares and that's why being a part of the Skanks was refreshing. I didn't have that constant disappointment, I didn't have to worry about anyone because I knew there wasn't anyone, I didn't have to care."

Rachel's brow furrows and she drops her hand from Quinn's face and takes a hold of both of Quinn's hands and she leans in close whispering, "I'm going to show you otherwise Quinn Fabray. Did you know that Santana and Brittany haven't stopped worrying about you? Even now that you're back in glee? Did you know that they constantly would get yelled at by Miss Sylvester because they were late for practices because they checked up on you first before and after practices?" She glances down at their hands and then looks back up continuing, "Brittany was so sad those first couple of days it was like a completely different Brittany. She had actually come to me during lunch and just hugged me the entire time because you had refused to even join Cheerios. Santana. As much as I don't get it, she really does care for you Quinn. She has an odd way of showing it, but my God is she loyal to you. She would, quite literally, kick anyone's posterior for you." Rachel pauses and then gives her a small smile, "I care about you Quinn. Against my better judgment, I had actually gone below the bleachers just to be able to see, I mean talk to, I mean." Rachel stumbles over her words but then she quickly collects herself, "I wouldn't have gone down under the bleachers for just anyone. I meant what I had said too…"

Quinn tilts her head slightly and Rachel gives her a small smile, "About missing you. About being sad not seeing you in Glee. Regardless of what has made you come back, I'm just really glad that you are back. It honestly does make me happy. And I know, I know this probably doesn't really help you at all, or even make you believe me, but it is true. Regardless of what you may think, you do indeed have people who care for you. Incredibly." Rachel's cheeks are flushed deeply and Quinn furrows her brow slightly.

"Why?"

Rachel half smiles at her, "Why _not?_ Once you let down your defenses, you're an amazing person. You sometimes do things somewhat questionable but the reasons behind them are always good or mostly. What I mean to say."

Quinn actually laughs because well she just does, "Rachel…"

The brunette shakes her head, "No! Quinn, I mean it! You do sometimes do, _did_, some things that were less than honorable, however! You're a fiercely loyal friend. I think what it is, is that you care. That you care _too_ much sometimes."

And as if suddenly struck by lightning, Rachel's eyes widen slightly and she breaths out, "You care so much and you think that no one cares just as much back. That's why…Beth."

Quinn keeps her gaze averted but once Rachel has it in her mind that she'd going to look at her, then by God she's going to look at her. The brunette gets on her knees and draws Quinn's face towards her, "You just want someone to love you…unconditionally. No questions asked. Oh Quinn."

The blonde's lower lip trembles and she nods her head as Rachel draws her into a hug, "But I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I'm so tired of hurting people. I'm so sick of it. I hate that I used to do it and I don't want to anymore. I just…Beth needs to be happy and that's all I want. I just want her to be happy."

Rachel is pretty sure that that's one of the most selfless things she's heard and her heart swells with pride for her friend, "Then you need to be able to be in her life. She'd never be completely happy knowing Noah but not her birth mother. Can you do that?"

Quinn nods her head, wiping away at her eyes, "I can't do it alone Rachel." She whispers, finally daring to look at the brunette completely.

Rachel offers her a sad smile, "You wont be doing it alone."

The blonde stares at her, soul searching, "I cant ask you to do this for me Rachel. Shelby."

Rachel shakes her head, "Shelby and I had our time…We lost our chance, please don't lose yours. I'll be there with you and if you need I'm more than certain that there are two cheerleaders who would love to be able to be by your side again. You need to realize that no matter what, you _are_ loved, and more importantly you're able to love too, just as well."

Rachel Berry is a lot of things.

She's pretty good with words. She's able to hold notes for longer than anyone she's met so far. She's got impeccable timing.

If you ask Quinn she'll tell you all of these things, but most importantly she'll tell you that Rachel Berry is her savior. She'd tell you that she saved her from herself. She'd tell you how Rachel selflessly made herself available to her as backup to visit her daughter. Quinn would tell you that even though Shelby didn't make it easy for Rachel, the brunette stood by her, ever determined to show her that Quinn could trust her with her feelings, that Rachel really does care and that she isn't going to abuse that knowledge.

If you ask Quinn she'll tell you that Rachel single-handedly got Santana and she back on better speaking terms. How the tiny brunette got Santana to legitimately talk about things with Quinn is still baffling even to the blonde.

Brittany thinks that Rachel is only doing what she'd have done ages ago had Quinn stopped trying so hard to push her away earlier. Santana, upon pestering slightly, would relent and agree with an eye roll.

If you ask Rachel herself she'll tell you that all she is is somebody to love. She'll tell you that she simply is someone who absolutely loves her friends and who has always only ever wanted them to be happy and loved.

Quinn is infinitely glad that Rachel is as stubborn as she is because had she not been, Quinn is certain that when she told Rachel to leave it as it is, she would have and nothing would have been resolved that day or days later even.

The blonde shakes her head at the thought but a glance over towards the brunette who is gently singing a duet with Shelby to a dozing toddler makes her smile slight as she quietly walks over and joins in softly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay, I honestly don't even know how I got this done, it was quite literally 2am when I finished typing this story out. If it doesn't flow or make any sense then that's why. I wasn't sure what to do seeing as this is technically a sequel and a continuance of the first chapter. I was going to post a 'new story' but then I decided that perhaps just adding a chapter would be good._**

**_I apologize for any mistakes, I'm sure I probably had many. *Please* do let me know of any and I will definitely fix them. If this second part isn't any good, I do believe I will take it down seeing as I love how the first chapter turned out, I dont want to ruin it by having a less than good second chapter.  
><em>**


End file.
